


I Won't bow down

by orphan_account



Series: sweet as honey hard as iron [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Attempted Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life comes to closers, for bumblebee he has none...at least not now.  this is AU no evil lords or rulers just a lonely bumblebee and a kindly Ratchet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The light shuffles, the bee makes the sky is warm as sun but it is very very cold out for a youngling like him..(Or so people call him that.) The sky is filled with thousands of stars, bee looks up "It is...Very beautiful. "He can't keep his eye's away...a voice calls out ..."Well...well what do we got here?" The voice was rough husky and lust..it was clear to bee that he was obviously drunk.He ignored the call, and walked silently, if he would've known...he would've stopped him, the other mech grabbed him by the Servo crushing it , bumblebee tried his best to stay strong but his expression betrayed him."My my...a beautiful mech...are we?."Bumblebee was shaking, trying his best to stay calm, the other mech continues "You'll...'slook beautfi..lle on my bed more," bee couldn't understand him the words were just a Wheel of Slurry

The other mech's servo moved its way up to bee's hips, rubbing...touchng down were his...Bumblebee yelped, feeling the other mech smirkBumblebee didn't like this not one bit..bumblebee struggled kicking him in hos Faceplate the Mech groaned,Bee didn't want to hurt anyone..he just wanted a walk, but..."You...Fragger Glitch!" The other mech growled rubbing his faceplate

Bumblebee whimpered "I'm sorry..." he ran,

Why w-why!? W-why him...                          

                   __(Present time)_

Bee sighed, it was really early in the morning when he got back, he he felt weird at home..just really weird...he didn't tell his creators...what happened off course he could've...his sire was a Elite guard (A police officer)And his mother...was a lawyer..she could sue the bastard..no no no! It was bumblebee's fault not the man's..Sighing bumblebee got up from his comfy Berth, walking out of the room to get some energon he looked both ways before opening the Frig and getting a cool glass of Energon. Taking a sip, a few moreBumblebee took the glass to the sink washing it, and headed for the door he really didn't wanna go outside today, but His mom would just lecture him on how a great day he missed so once again he had to do something.As he walked around he thought thought hard about last night, and...how the man touched him..how he...called him beaut-No...no .. no!Bee took two deep breaths, and exhaled "Hey bee!" A mysterious voice called bee onlined his optics that he didn't knew closedFinding the source of the voice bee sighed. And ran up to him "Hey bulkhead."Bulkhead looked at bee "Are you alright man?"Bee looked confused "Yeah why?"Bulkhead shaked his head "No reason."Bee sighed "I've just been tired that's all.' He sat down next to bulk laying his back down

Bulkhead raised an Optic at me "That's all?"Bee nodded "That is all""There's a mech in there somewhere i don't know it but there is.""There's no mech no Femme or whatever thats it"Bulkhead looked to lost in his own world then the real one ""Is it ratchet that one old mech you like?"Bee blushed "n-no..,its no one and i told you never talk about him!"Bulk shrugged "Ehh...I'll find out sooner or later.'Bee sighed "its no one Bulky."Bulkhead got up from the chair he was sitting in and groaned stretching, "Well my aft hurts..I gotta get home little bud, but yeah i'll call you later "Bee nodded "I'll just walk around. See you Bulky." They wave there final goodbyes intill bee couldn't bulkhead, and got up from the chair he sat in he should walk around..but the last time he 'walked 'he got manhanded

He'll...he'll go see what ratchet's doing yeah!.  
-  
-  
-

  
Bee huffed, it took long to get to the medic's and if you' weren't injured it took longer, sighing he opened the door, forgetting it was a 'SLIDDING ' One bee felt a little embarrassed, he hadn't seen ratchet in three Mega-Cycles (Years If I'm Correct.)

Last time he saw him when he was like twenty now wow..he's...fourty,,,really really old.He walked to the femme at the desk, the femme didn't look up but she knew he was there "Name?" The lady said"Uh..Bumblebee."The lady made a humm sound "Are you hurt?""Uh no,"The lady nodded"are you in any kinda of pain?""Isn't that the same thing?" "And no,"Thelady looked up a glare on her face "Sir, if you're not hurt then I am going to have to ask you to leave, this is a very busy day."Bee knew why.. He heard yelling, screaming, Sparklings crying..younglings crying..Oh primus! Bumblebee can barely stand all of this! How could she!?Bee shooked his head "Um actually...I was wondering if i could see Ratcet?"The lady looked at her notebook then back at bee " , is busy with a patient. Right, he is busy all day," she...she looked like he saw a smirk on her face."Yeah but-"She looked up again anger held in her optics "Sir if you're not hurt you're gonna have to leave.""Yeah but-""Bumblebee?"Bee shivered a little, that voice wasn't ratchet's but..."Hey little man!" The mech said walking over and givinlg him a noogie "ITS BEEN cycles since me and ratchs last saw ya,"Bee chuckled nervously "H..hey..ironhide..""What took you long to come back here? It was just like yesterday you were born."Bee smiled a little "Y-yeah y'know Busy family and school?""Ah. Hear ya little bee, its been busy around here A LOT as you can see, Ratchet's been actually trying to find a day he's off to go see you but y'know his work never ends, ""That...Sucks" he almost feels bad for ratchet"So, little bud what'cha come here for?"Bumblebee snapped out of thinking and looked at ironhide with a sheepish smile"When's Ratchet's lunch break gonna come?"  
-  
-  
-

  
Bumblebee was actually surprised, that ratchet even got a lunch break, ironhide told him it was one to three, most medics get to four dealing with the people cause they deserve it.So bumblebee sat, there next to. A crying sparkling and a whinning brat.

I mean don't get him wrong, he loves kids but cause, he actually told his parents he wanted Sparklings before they were worried He' was too young to have unprotected sex, but reassuring them he was going to wait, and he actually meant cause NOW he's not so sure anymore.Quiet pede's made its why yo bumblebee snapping him at his half dazed sleep face,"Bumblebee?" a voice called bee smiled sheepishly knowing the look on ratchets face, will be pricelessBut bee was stuck on words to say see he all was had this "Little Problem" when it came to ratchet, He had a crush on him, when he told bulkhead, bulky didn't seem to mind instead he found a 'New' way to tease his best friend (Only friend. ..bee corrected himself)That thought was blown out with a hug snapping him once again in to reality.Also putting his arms around ratchet they hugged for moment, it...it felt nice...The hug wad broken, when then ratchet spoke "Its been Long, Since i last saw you as a sparkling."Bee blushed, memory of him small (age around 10) when they first came to visit ratchet again bee ran right up to him as ratchet laughed. (He loved those moments.)Getting a word out. Bee spoke small but enough for ratchet, to hear "I came to Uhh... visit y-you for lunch."Ratchet" Yeah, Ironhide told me he didn't tell me who tho was visiting him, "Bee once again smiled sheepishly (With a little hint of red on his faceplate to go with He'd be like a schoolgirl going on a Date with her crush.)"Yeah..yea h..hehe" he laughed quietly

What was wrong with him?  
-  
-  
-  
-

Bee sipped his energon slowly ratchet spoke "So...how is school?"Bee spoke "Its Toughe...and boring"Ratchet Chuckled lightly "Not supposed to be fun once you hit middle school"Bee bit the bottom of his lip if he should tell him or not.."T..the bully's...a..a...re going down more do"Ratchet looked confused.."Bullys?""Oh uh it was last cycle ago it happened eheh...'"Bumblebee." Ratchet wasn't buying it

Bee sighed, "It was a cycle ago it happened , no...no. one cares about it.,"Ratchet shfited for a moment

"I do bumblebee.."Bee looked up."And if...anything is happening at school or anywhere else you need tell me okay?"Bee looked unsure "Okay bumblebee?"Bee sighed "O..okay."  
-  
-  
-

Ratchet sighed looking at the yellow mech who seems to have dazed off, putting a servo on his Shoulder bee flinched "Bumblebee"Bee looked "huh oh sorry. .." ratchet just shaked his head hugging bee before he left to go back to work bee hugged back"i'...ll i'll see you later i guess.. " Bee mumbled

Ratchet "Yeah...You too." They stayed like that for a couple minutes be for ratchet let go and gave a sheepish smile and went back inside

Bee sighed. ..while, walking off to go to his home grinning,He can't wait to tell his parents he saw ratchet today, They'll be so jealous. 


	2. Disfigured

In times like this bumblebee wished he was not in a drama cycle every school year, there's always that bot that's gonna say..-Or whine in bee's way- "But i wanna be popular" or "I'm Stronger then you punk aft." 

Sometimes bee just wished he could crawl in a hole and die, cause this year...this year is the Homecoming dance for all femmes and mechs, and he knew from last year in middle school...Everyone new hell not even the Geeks wanna be with him..

Bulkhead, would've tooken him if some femme hadn't asked him out, who was it...Ovload? Overload? That's right!

Bulkhead said 'Sorry' and he would've tooken bee if that wasn't his crush, but bee knew Bulkhead wouldn't have much fun with..Him like ovarload..

overload is the popular Femme and is a cheerleader, what bee wanted to know is.why ovarload wanted to go out with Bulkhead, when she could choose megatron or Blitz....

Bee already knew...It's because bulkhead's is his only friend, and she thinks it....

So setting aside his drama life Bee saod "Its not a problem I wasn't planning on going anyway.. i have uhh too much homework."

Bulkhead knew that was a lame excuse but what was he supposed to come up with 'He had a bad glitch? ' he not, 

That's when the call ended with a 'Ok'

Bee really did have homework...

There was a knock on bee's door

The yellow bot looked up

It was his mom, and sara "Bee honey, there's a dance next week.You shouldgo."

Sara set the energon down and smiled while leaving. 

While His mother spook, Bee took the anti-Depresent Pills (Doctors Orders) and the energon and took two at a time.

When he was done he spoke..(He could always go with ratchet...if the bot wanted him)

"well...i wasn't really going...I mean i could ask ratchet. ..."

His mother smiled "I bet he'd love to dear."

A tint of red appeared on bee's face imaging him and Ratchet slow dancing together, servos wrapped together..

his mother spoke "I'll go call him." Her smile was wicked

 

Sometimes..,He(The Femme in the mech'sbody) loved his mothet, and her wicked ways of Doings thing..

 

That..

And he'd love to know who his resl creators were..

Maybe sometimes questions are just left unanswered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things here bee is a.transgender, so he is a Femme in a guy's body he knew but he didn't wanna tell anyone.the only one who knew was his real creator, GoldBug (Yes i made goldbug a femme, please remind this is a au, and Im not really sure if goldbug is his real creator they never say much about it, or i haven't watched enough.TFA/TFP/TFG1 yes i watch of them and i mean all mainly TFA BUt oh well this is au, and Senetinal prime is his sire, or goldbug is his sire either one.


End file.
